warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Finchberry
Finchberry is a small, long-furred, brown-and-black tabby tom with a white chest, muzzle, and belly, along with pale green eyes. Personality Finchberry doesn't care about his size in the least. In fact, he hardly notices the fact that he's much smaller than the majority of his Clanmates most of the time - he has more important worries, like messing around with his friends or engaging in some type of competition. Nothing matters to him more than his friends, and he'd give anything and everything to keep them safe. He's a very protective type of cat, but he's not overbearingly so - he knows that his Clanmates can take care of themselves, but he can't keep himself from worrying. He tends to show that worry in his hovering; he's not really a mother hen, but he's definitely a cat who would go out of his way to help his friends (or, really, just any stranger he meets that isn't outwardly hostile). In situations where his loved ones are injured or sick, he would turn himself into a helper for the medicine cat, jumping to his paws to follow orders before a cat had even finished speaking. He's a pretty competitive cat, and whenever even the slightest hint of a contest or competition presents itself he's ready and raring to go. Should he ever lose, though, he's not a sore loser even in the least. He's always gracious in his loses, congratulating whoever won, though he is likely to be at least a little disappointed that he lost. However, during any competition, he is liable to be a bit of a show-off - he's not a cat that would hold back at all, and he'd most certainly do his best to win, no matter what (except, maybe if he was competing against kits). He's also very confident in his abilities, to the point of arrogance in some cases. Even though he's a small cat, he's a strong one, and he is fully aware of his own strength. He just has a tendency to overestimate himself at times, which might lead to him occasionally hurting himself. Once that happens, though, he wouldn't need to relearn his lesson. He is most certainly an optimist, as he's always looking for the bright side of any situation that's at hand. While that can be hard for him to do at times, he still always does his best to try and cheer up himself and the cats around him. He's a cat who has a remarkable capacity to forgive, offering it to even his enemies should they prove themselves to be changed in someway to him. If one of his loved ones were to do something bad - such as hurting another cat or breaking the Warrior Code, or even causing some kind of damage to himself - then he'd also forgive them for whatever it was that they did. He's not the type of cat to hold a grudge whatsoever, and he'd rather just forgive a cat and move on rather than dwell over anything. He's a very friendly cat, and is always one to greet others with a grin and a cheerful greeting. However, his friendliness can, at times, lead to disrespect - he's not really a cat to give a respectful greeting to a leader or deputy, and would much rather offer a loud "Hey there!" rather than anything else. This is most evident when he'd meet authorities from other Clans, as he's already familiar with his own Clan's authorities and would likely give them, at the very least, a dip of his head before he spoke with them. While he's not a stupid cat, he is a gullible one, and he's liable to believe anything that is told to him without any objection. He's the kind of cat that would fall for anything, especially if it's someone he trusts that happens to be messing with him. When he's confused, he tends to get angry, but it isn't very hard to calm him down. He's also quite impulsive, and is the kind of cat to jump into situations without thinking them through beforehand - and, unlike him overestimating his own strength, this is not a lesson he will learn the first time around. He doesn't have much of a tolerance for selfish cats or cowards, and he's likely to berate them for their actions; but he'd also be quick to forgive if they show remorse for it. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song